This is a competing continuation application for the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program, which will significantly enhance the college's research and educational activities. Three research projects are proposed. one project concerns the design and synthesis of biologically active steroid analogs. The second project proposes to study the metabolism of peptide transmitters in the circulatory system. The third project, in neuroimmunology, will investigate the effect of neuropeptides on Multiple Sclerosis using an animal model (EAE). Thr program will offer students an excellent opportunity for first-hand experience in scientific research through laboratory investigations of meaningful contemporary biomedical problems. These projects will significantly improve our ability to realize the major objectives of our MBRS program which are; - to better prepare students for graduate training in the biomedical sciences with the objective of inspiring them to pursue careers in biomedical research. - to provide students the opportunity to devote their time to research without the need for outside work commitments. - to provide the college's students with exposure to science investigators practicing in major scientific institutions. - to provide the college's faculty and students with the supplies and equipment necessary to carry out meaningful and contemporary biomedical research.